An Inuyasha Fanfic: Time Lapse! Chpt 1
by Mitsuko-TheMessenger
Summary: Our four heroes have come to what looks like their best chance at truly defeating Naraku. Will good finally triumph? Or will this battle cost them a life – and a love – they will never recover from? - Part One of a saga in the Inuyasha chronicles!


Another narrowly-missed attack bounced off the wall behind Inuyasha as he ran along its length. The beam of dark energy left a scorched hole in the crevice of the mountain, some parts of the rock crumbling down to where Miroku and Sango fought, defending Kagome from any attack from Naraku's onslaught.

The schoolgirl held her hands in front of her heart, her eyes both fearful and worried. Shippou, the small fox demon, has a similar expression on his features, as he clung to Kagome's shoulder. She heard the blast from above, looking up and shielding her head from the smaller bits of rubble showering down.

Startled, she cried out to her half-demon friend, putting her arms down again.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was relieved to see that he wasn't hurt from the blast. He ran across the walls, dodging Naraku's assault and trying to find a way to launch his own.

Shippou's already wide and innocent eyes widened further.

"What are we gunna do?!" He wailed, his little frame shaking.

Kagome shook her head, still watching Inuyasha with concern. "I –"

"Kagome! Watch out!"

Sango's voice carried across the cavern as a group of demons flew rapidly towards the two of them, hissing loudly.

Shippou's eyes bugled – Kagome braced herself, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

The loud whoop-whoop of something heavy cutting through the air broke through her panic. Wind rushed over her head after something took out the demons – it was followed by a thus not far behind her. Kagome saw Sango, her protective mask covering the lower half of her face, staring forcefully over her shoulder. It didn't take a genius to work out that her Hiraikotsu had claimed the heads of Kagome's would-be attackers.

Relieved, Kagome smiled her thanks at the demon slayer. Sango answered with a nod before turning her attention to the battle at hand. Drawing her katana, the young slayer kept focus on incoming powerful demons – the small ones she could easily deal with, but the demons of larger stature could pose a bigger threat – sticking to this tactic, she cut down great numbers of youkai in the most effective way possible. She wasn't renowned as the best demon slayer of her village for nothing.

Through the fighting, she managed to reunite with her friend Miroku; the nineteen year old monk. The pair were outstandingly battle-experienced, and had fought side by side always: now as they drew closer to one another they adopted a defensive stance. Standing back to back, Sango used her katana; Miroku his staff and banishing spell scrolls.

"She's right Sango," Miroku said to his comrade as he threw a pair of fudas at some demons. Sparking and withering, they fell to the ground. "We can't keep this up forever!"

Sango knew he was right. As she defended her place, she threw a quick glance toward Kagome, who thankfully had taken cover with Shippou and the now de-transformed Kirara. She then looked upward to the source of the emanating evil aura, where Naraku was floating inside the protection of one of his magic shields. She bared her teeth. There _had_ to be a way.

Kagome cried out. Worried that she had left her unattended for too long, Sango spun around, as did Miroku.

The girl was safe – she was gazing up at Naraku's back. She raised her finger and pointed. "Jewel shards!" She called, looking to the pair of them. "He has at least three of them in his back!"

That was all the information they needed – Miroku nodded determinedly and began to run towards the demon man who had cursed his family – thirsty of vengeance and blood.

"I'll attack him from behind!"

But Sango saw something else.

Naraku's gaze was not entirely fixed on Inuyasha. It was shifting for brief moments onto Kagome, Miroku and herself. He had heard: he knew they were coming. And yet he did nothing to stop it.

Her eyes widened as she realised it.

"No…"

It was a trap!

She struck out with great force behind her blade as a persistent demon tried to overthrow her, beating its body and cutting it severely. She turned back to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Stop!" She called out, but she was struck from behind – her cry only half finished before it was choked off – slightly winded, she managed to stay on her feet, turning around and ducking quickly as she saw the demon come at her again, seemingly oblivious to any pain from its wound. Expanding its dragon-like jaw, it swooped down and tried to swallow her whole – it would have succeeded, if not for her quick thinking and reflexes – she brought out her katana and wedged the blade between the beast's teeth. She gripped both ends, her exterminating gear keeping her hand from being cut. The demon, undeterred, kept pushing against the sword. Bracing her legs as they skidded back a little, Sango glowered back at it.

"Miroku!"

He didn't hear her – he was walking straight into a trap – and she could do nothing.

Again, the large youkai forced her back a few paces, her shoes leaving lines in the dirt underfoot. There had to be at least ten smaller demons embodying this monster!

Sango, frustrated at not being able to assist the monk, turned her ferocity on the demon.

Taking a firmer grip on her katana, she pushed upwards and over her head – the blade took the demon with it, hurling it to the ground – hard.

Sango withdrew the katana from the demon's mouth as soon as her arms had lifted and gone round to their full extent. To stop injury as she came backwards, she tolled, keeping well out of the path of the youkai. She was quick to her feet, and as it was struggling to right itself, she pushed the katana through its ribcage.

Many wails sounded at once as the youkai evaporated upward – Sango didn't waste any time savouring the victory or watching – she knew to whom the energy would be going.

She ran. She knew she was down on time, which made her run all the faster. As fast as humanly possible, she dashed towards Kagome's small shelter, though her were not on the schoolgirl. Nearing her goal, Sango extended her arm…

\

Kagome was surprised to see Sango turn and run from the fight. Though she soon discovered it was not from cowardice that she did so. Sango was running desperately to reach her Hiraikotsu!

The events unfolded in front of her almost in slow motion – a blur of her own fear and of weapons and their wielders. As she ran to the safest place she could find for Shippou and herself, she resolved that she would defend their few jewel shards no matter what. If the time came, she would loose her arrows to the best of her ability.

She watched with fearful anticipation as Miroku and Sango shared a look before he tore away after Naraku… she saw Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he too prepared to fight Naraku head-on, and felt sick with worry… Then she felt such trepidation as she had never felt before… and things around her slowed down and her stomach tossed, her heart racing… Sango was under attack – the demon had a shard in its neck. Kagome feared for her friend's life. They were like sisters to one another. Sango yelled out to Miroku, but another crash of Naraku's energy stopped her voice before it reached his ears – the demon was pushing her back – no!

Kagome reached for her arrows, panicking. She could not: _would_ not, let her friend die like this!

Shaking violently with her hands that would not properly do her bidding, she forced herself to concentrate, using all of her vigour to pull the bow taught while her fumbling grasp nearly snapped the arrow shaft.

But then Sango beat the demon back! She had mustered up her sourced of strength and had launched herself backwards, rolling to her feet in seconds. Kagome felt she could almost cheer with joy as Sango emerged the victor – but the feeling of elation vanished as the desperation in Sango's eyes became apparent – Sango ran as fast as she could towards Kagome, who let the bow fall from her loose fingers.

The younger girl's eyes wavered. She had never seen Sango look so out of control of a situation. What was so horribly wrong?

A shadow of fear reflected from Sango's eyes and now Kagome was truly afraid. She could read it all from her expression. They were in serious danger.

Kagome watched in silent stunned and awed terror as Sango tore off her mask and threw it to the side, reaching out for her most powerful weapon. She saw her tug it free of the wall and pull away again, charging towards the other three. She also sensed the sudden build-up of energy around Naraku.

Kagome nearly choked – a trap! It was a trap! Inuyasha, Miroku! Get out of there! Shippou wailed and buried his head into Kagome's arm.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango cried, raising the Hiraikotsu above her head as she gained ground. This time they both heard her, halting their attacks and looking in her direction.

"Sango, what the h–" Inuyasha growled, but Miroku frowned in mild surprise. He saw her raised weapon and backed off instantly.

"Inuyasha! _Move_!" He called back.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha leapt out of range – Naraku turned around sternly.

"Hiraikotsu!!!"

Sango put her full weight behind the attack, doubling its ferocity. The boomerang jarred against the enraged Naraku's barrier, but it did its damage. Wavelengths were moving haphazardly across the shield's surface after it fell away – then it seemed to crumble from the inside, sending a blast of energy from its middle that expanded outward as it flew outward – a little further off, Kagome and Shippou covered their eyes as the ring of force swept over their shelter behind some stalagmites.

Naraku roared in rage at his plan's ruin.

"You!" He shouted, pointing at Sango as she ran to retrieve the Hiraikotsu. "Wretched mortal woman! _Die_!"

Miroku leapt instantly to her defence, using his staff to deflect the attack alike how Sango had used her katana on the demon. He screened Sango with his own body while calling out, "Inuyasha! We must attack Naraku as one!" With a grunt, he shoved back against the dark beam, shooting it away from them. He turned around and took Sango around the waist, diving out of harms way before Naraku could launch another attempt on their lives.

Miroku pushed himself up, Sango underneath him.

"Sango, are you –"

Sango quickly pulled herself out of his hand's reach, leaving it to clutch at nothing but air.

"I'm fine," she answered, then adding in a slightly frostier tone; "I see you are too."

Miroku sweatdropped and laughed nervously, getting to his feet.

Above, Inuyasha wondered if that perverted monk would ever learn. He gritted his teeth together and took his sword, the Tetsusaiga, in both hands. Inuyasha doubled back and started running in the other direction, taking a new angle on their attack.

Miroku and Sango did likewise; Miroku breaking into a run and Sango calling for Kirara.

Obediently, her partner hopped out from behind the stones, bounding towards Sango and transforming as she did so. Sango pulled herself onto Kirara's back and the big cat leapt into the air, flying with ease and agility. Sango kept the Hiraikotsu at the ready.

His anger dulled to some extent, Naraku watched his three opponents with narrowing eyes, drawing forth more stores of great energy: they were at three different heights, he saw. The monk stayed at ground level, the slayer on the flying demon was halfway to the ceiling, and the arrogant half breed was as ever running around the topmost half of the walls.

The three of them reached points in front of Naraku where they were at an equal distance from each other, then bent their knees and jumped towards him.

The long blade of Tetsusaiga grew red as Inuyasha drew it back. Sango leapt off Kirara's back as he spoke.

"You're finished, Naraku – _Tetsusaiga_!"

"_Wind tunnel_!"

"_Hiraikotsu_!"

The trio brought down their attacks on him with as much force as possible, landing their blows all directly after Sango's cry. Naraku had barely time to move before his shield flared and jolted from the combined power that was inflicted on its defence. Warping violently, it withered for a time, then broke, flying away from its master and into Miroku's spread palm.

After taking in as much as he thought necessary and wary of any Saimyōshō that could be close by, Miroku closed his wind tunnel and wrapped his prayer beads around his hand and wrist. The dust began settling, and more dislodged rocks came free and clattered to the ground. Sango and Inuyasha came out or let go of whatever they were using to stop themselves from being sucked in. Kagome and Shippou too, emerged.

Kagome headed straight towards Inuyasha with eyes full of concern. "Inuyasha! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he answered bluntly.

Kagome paused and nodded. Miroku and Sango came over to join them. Shippou hopped down from his place on Kagome's shoulder, looking past them to a large crater left in the earth in the cave floor.

"Is he dead…?" Shippou asked, noticing how deep it was.

Inuyasha looked Miroku and Sango questioningly. The young monk frowned thoughtfully and readjusted his staff. Sango resheathed her katana.

"I can't be sure…" Miroku replied uncertainly.

Shippou looked across at Miroku and then back at the crater, shivering.

A quiet laugh filled his ears – a sinister tone he recognized well. He whimpered and jumped back to the other's circle. Though he wasn't the only one to hear the laugh.

As Shippou retreated to safety with them, Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and Kagome huddled closer to the hanyō. Miroku tensed and Sango uttered a small start, putting a hand on her Hiraikotsu. Beside her, Kirara's hackles raised and the neko hissed threateningly.

The laugh became louder as the group looked around for its source, a circle of wind forming around them and forcing them all to take a step backwards. The laughter rose in pitch and the swirling wind sped up with it – the laughter was nearing maniacal as the veritable whirlwind surrounded the group. They found themselves trapped within the eye of the deep purple tornado.

Shippou let slip a wail as the image of Naraku's face morphed into view above them. His long black hair was almost a part of the wind itself.

"Did you really think you could be rid of me with such insignificant attacks?" He said in amusement, but with as much venom in his words as before.

Inuyasha growled a challenge that was overcome by the wind and a chuckle from Naraku's booming voice.

"Simple-minded fools! And now, Inuyasha: you will pay with your life!"

Kagome looked terrified, but she felt Inuyasha push her off him and glare at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Stay out of it, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku, now fully reformed, clenched his hand into a powerful fist; the red eye on the back of his hand blinking evilly. He reopened his hand and bright sparks emanated from his fingertips. Then, something in his eyes seemed to change.

His gaze turned slowly to fix on Sango, who frowned up at him in return, despite the minor wave of confusion. Amused by this, Naraku's eye seemed to glint and he smiled wickedly. He turned to face her as Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"Hey! You coward, _fight_ _me_!" He protested.

Naraku took no notice. "You, mortal woman," he said. "You foiled my plan after I had premeditated so much."

Sango braced herself for a fight, her hand firmly on Hiraikotsu.

The energy at Naraku's fingers changed to black and his evil sneer broadened – Miroku was at Sango's side instantly.

"Your friends will watch you die before I slaughter them as well!"

Naraku directed the energy at Sango before Inuyasha could try a sneak attack – Kagome and Shippou cried out in alarm – Miroku tried to throw back the energy with his staff, but Sango held him back. She wouldn't let him die!

In what she already suspected would just be a futile move, the demon slayer made to parry the black energy with her Hiraikotsu. The energy struck the demon bone and cracked it in three places – Sango pushed back, but she knew she would never be able to hold – she was struck as the energy swooped around the giant boomerang. She was thrown back with a shout of pain.

"Sango!" Inuyasha and Kagome cried as one.

"S–Sango!!!" Shippou howled.

Kirara let out a roar of anguish.

Naraku's laughter echoed throughout the mountain.

"_No!!!!!!_" Miroku shouted, dropping everything and running to her.

Sango's body fell to the ground, but her consciousness kept falling – back and downwards, tears springing from her eyes as she reached out feebly to her friends. The last image she remembered was of Miroku's stricken face. And Naraku's laughter followed her all the way down, until the darkness enveloped her senses…


End file.
